


Books, Bones and Bullshit

by FerociousFangirlofManyFandoms22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I am not sure of myself, I better contribute, I hope you enjoy all the same, I think it's worth hearing, I'll alter it as it comes, I'm covering my ass with the other characters, LOTS of fourth wall breaking in this first bit, Multi, Post-Pacifist Run Timeline (After a Fuck Up), Read the fic to figure out why, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader insert fic is one of my favorite currently so hey, Reader is a librarian, So Imma publish it, There's actually gonna be quite a few sanses, Title is a working title, Will add more as I think on it, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerociousFangirlofManyFandoms22/pseuds/FerociousFangirlofManyFandoms22
Summary: Reader's life is fine, thank you very much. She lives with her best friend, works her passion job at a library to pay her half of the rent. It's a good routine she has going, something that's greatly comforting. Even monsters coming from Mt. Ebott, two towns over, wasn't enough to rattle that routine. Now that she's four years past that great surprise, everything seems to have settled down again, with monsters integrating slowly but surely. Everything's turned upside down for real when she stands against bigotry that made her SOUL choke with fury. Her life seems to be cracking at the seams all over again and a certain punny skeleton and his friends are there to pick up the pieces.





	Books, Bones and Bullshit

Two youths stand on a large theater stage before you. They happen to be monsters, specifically, the particularly rare skeleton. They are about the same height. One of the skeletons is clad in a beautifully fluffy pink dress decorated after the fashion of a certain overdramatic robot, and the other is clad in an A line blue skirt and a subtly ruffled light blue blouse. As of now, their eyelights are off and they stand like mannequins might. 

Lights rise on the house, and once extinguished eyelights flick on like a lamp might. The skeleton clad in pink manifests a short, curly mane that’s colored a strong pink and a blinding smile. The skeleton clad in blue manifests a long, straight mane of cyan hair and bright eyelights in the same color. The curly headed one speaks first, with a flourish of her hands. 

"Welcome to the show, dear readers. We’re so glad you decided to click on this fic!"

The pink haired one twirls with a goofy smile on her face, bowing to empty seats as the blue haired one looks on with a exasperfond expression. After all, they weren’t speaking to a theater audience. They’re speaking to you. Two pairs of eyelights look up in your direction- right through the screen- both skeletons equally cheerful in their own ways. The blue clad skeleton speaks up next. 

"We’re skeletons, and most of our family is fellow monsters. But our mother is human." 

The pink clad skeleton smiles, fidgeting a little as she takes her sister’s hand. Phalanges twine and the blue skeleton snorts, smirking at her sister. 

"Anyway. You clicked on a Sans X Reader fic, right? Bet you weren’t expecting us starting this out." There's a laugh in the curly haired skeleton's voice, playfulness in her eyes. 

"You can take a flying guess on who we are in this story later- you’re clever, you’ll figure it out. We just wanted to say hello first. See if you were receptive, you know? This is our creator’s first foray into this website, after all."

The blue clad one- the more talkative of the two- doesn’t notice as the pink one spots something behind the deep red curtain they were placed against, bony brow raising in interest. The bluenette DOES, however, notice when her counterpart laughs and darts for the curtain. It decidedly helped when a loud squawk was heard and pounding footsteps were followed by the click tap of the pinkette’s heels. The bluenette skeleton laughed, rubbing the temples of her skull. 

"Seems my sister’s gotten a bit bored- decided to go harass our creator for hugs and further story."

The bluenette shakes her head and smiles up at you. It’s a sheepish one, full of embarrassed fondness for the one she’s speaking of. 

"With some patience, my creator should start – and more importantly, finish- the tale she’s intending. She just decided on a prologue to let off some nerves. Be good, won’t you? Especially to her. She’s trying to get back into writing and decided our tale was the best start."

The skeleton who’s been speaking to you takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Straightening and opening her eyes, the bluenette heads for the side of the stage. Over her shoulder, she speaks one more time. 

"And without further ado, up comes the curtain on the story of ten skeletons, a monster family and a human mage."

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhh okay hi. Thanks for reading this. Leave a kudos? First fic on this site.... And I don't care if I use "bluenette" or "pinkette" because I'm trying to not blow their names this early....


End file.
